Neurostimulating devices stimulate nerves by applying an electrical current. Such devices often include a biocompatible implantable lead that carries current from a pulse generator or Radio Frequency (RF) link to the stimulation site. One or more electrodes on the implantable lead interface with the biological tissue at the stimulation site. The electrical impedance of the implantable lead is related to a number of parameters, including the impedance of the interface of the electrodes with the biological tissue. Reducing the impedance of the implantable lead can be desirable for a number of reasons, including more efficient delivery of electrical stimulation and longer battery life.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.